


The Highest Honour

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Femslash Friday, Genderbending, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Wooden Phallus, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kings and their Consort and some fun ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highest Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: thorin and dis are twins and look exactly alike (i.e. thorin in the films ♥), King is a gender-neutral term, dawrves don't have the same taboos as humans on incest because close relations are infertile.

[Serving the highest of royalty was an incredible honour.](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/51250484304/th-highest-honour-femslash-friday-thorin-ori-dis)

Ori whined, high and hungry and starfing, at the wooden cock rubbing her insides.

Her moan was muffled by the mouthful of cunt she had, and yet it echoed in the room through the mouth of another.

Thorin pulled her closer and rubbed harder, absorbing Ori's sounds through her sex and releasing them through her own throat. She threw back her head, bumped against the cold stone, eyes closed, and focused her mind entirely on the sensations on her skin; on the wriggling tongue in her cunt, on the bumpy nose on her clitoris, on the rough bear near her thighs, on her own hair brushing against her pebbled nipples.

Ori bucked, tried to buck when the body behind her swivelled and undulated, dragging the ribbed carving inside her in all directions, scratching an itch andmaking it worse.

The thighs around her head tightened, and Thorin shouted hoarsely. Dis had released her iron grip on Ori's waist, and reached out to pinch her sister's nipples, laughing breathlessly at her pained cry.

Outraged, Thorin sat up, pulling her treat away from Ori's reach. She then grabbed her by her shoulders, up and off Dis' wodden carving and onto her own lap, ravished her mouth.

In one move, Thorin shoved her sister out of the way and lay Ori down, settled between her thighs, kissed her, licked her, rubbed against her. Thorin buried her hand in gingr hair, holding it off a heated forehead, and buried her face in the sweaty neck befor her. Ori just rubbed her furry cheek against the wide hand, enjoying the tingling of a rough beard against her shoulder.

Dis got up and settled behind her King, grabbed her thighs and spread them as wide as they would go. This spread Ori wider as well, who shook her head at the unbearable moist heat on her groin.

Dis decided to drown Ori in more sensation. She rubbed the false cock along Thorin's sex, moisturising it, and from beind slid it into their shared love. Thorin groaned, grinding back into her sister at the feeling of solid wood sliding betwen her labia, rubbing her sensitive knob and sliding into the next willing cavern.

At their mercy, Ori was helpless. She looked up, above her and between her legs kneeled her Kings, the Kings of the most noble Dwarf kingdom of Middle Earth. Warriors, of noble heart and noble blood, at her complete and utter service.

Ori lifted her pelvis, granting the phallus deper entry and rubbing the centre of her pleasure against another's, her eyes starvingly consumed the sight of King Thorin astride wood like a horse, leaning back against King Dis, who mved them all as though they were one.

Serving the Sister-Kings of Erebor was the highest honour.

Being served, the greatest pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote, like, four things and left the unfinished cos i got stuck. then i panicked. then i wrote a short femslash threesome.


End file.
